


Meet Cuter V

by ToughPaperRound



Series: First Impressions? [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Last part, I believe!





	Meet Cuter V

The Circle member is muttering some obnoxious nonsense about Warlock Marks when Magnus realises that he is bragging about having been the miserable worm who killed Elias. A flash of the need for vengeance pulses through Magnus and he raises his full powers to attack the man.

His attack is hampered by the Shadowhunter's constant movement and so it is taking him a little longer to generate the field required.

Suddenly, Magnus is aware of a second attack force at his rear, blocking the door… and then a woosh past his torso heralds a deadly arrow aimed for the Circle Member's thigh. Since he is incapacitated, Magnus is able to send a killing force directly to his attacker's nervous system. He falls to the ground immediately.

"Well done!" comments the would-be assistant.

"More like Medium Rare?" quips Magnus in return, as he spins to face the other.

Alec pouts prettily and says, "So I guess we have to cancel on dinner for tonight, babe?"

"No no, not a chance in all the realms of Hell, darling! It is our 'Monthiversary' after all! I have reservations, so be ready at 7pm sharp, yes? Will you... wear that shirt I like?" Magnus tiptoes his fingers up over Alec's right pectoral muscle before raising a questioning eyebrow and stealing a glance up at his Alexander.

Alec grins brightly, "Sure, honeypie!"

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed them all too much to choose only one! How would you end this scene?
> 
> If longer, less cracky-humour fics are your cup of tea then perhaps you'd rather read a fic of mine based on the old RomCom, ['Pillow Talk'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849013/)??
> 
> If, on the other hand, you are intrigued by the concept of Malec being a thing before the canon plot events begin then you simply must give two much longer fics a try: SuperficialPeasant's work, ['Best Laid Plans'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739040/) or ApathyinReverie's work, ['One Step Ahead'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716736/).


End file.
